Total Drama Virtual Adventure Games
by MrRayney
Summary: ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? ¿Alguna vez has pensado adentrarte en uno y conocer a tus personajes favoritos mientras intentas ganar 1 millon de dolares? Pues que estas esperando para inscribirte en esto, un reality donde podrás adentrarte desde los mas emocionantes juegos de disparo, atravesar mansiones embrujadas o echarte una carrera estilo Mario Kart. Inscripciones abiertas.


**_Total Drama Virtual Adventure Games_**

**_Prologo_**

Nos situamos en el antiguo campamento de Wawanawka después de que este fuera limpiado de todos los desechos radioactivos que inundaron la isla hace un año, la isla había vuelto a ser lo que antiguamente había sido, un lugar putrefacto, poco higiénico, con animales normales…o casi normales ya que por ahí quedan algunos con tres ojos y que siguen merodeando alrededor y así es Wawanawka había vuelto a ser lo que había sido al principio…un lugar creado para torturar adolecentes, ahora en medio del campamento había dos personas.

El primero era un chico de unos 18 años, de tez blanca, su cabello era revoltoso azabache y de ojos color azul, vestía una simple playera negra manga corta con la imagen de una estrella gris y unos jeans negros, con una bata blanca de laboratorio.

La segunda era una chica de unos 14 años, alta, delgada, se veía algo atlética, tenía la piel clara, el cabello castaño oscuro largo y lacio y ojos azules, vestía una camiseta de tiras negra, con falda a cuadro roja con negro con crucecitas al final, guantes sin dedos y zapatos converse negros, al igual que su compañero traía una bata de laboratorio pero de color negra.

-"¿En serio tenemos que utilizar estas batas? Son incomodas"- Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-"Por supuesto que si, cuando alguien está a punto de presentar el mejor invento del siglo por obligación tiene que utilizar una bata"- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-"No tienes idea de lo tonto que ha sonado eso hermano"- Dijo la chica soltando un suspiro.

-"Ya hablaremos de lo estúpido que soy en otro momento, ya están a punto de filmar y no queremos quedar como idiotas frente a la televisión nacional"- Dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la cámara con una sonrisa, la chica igualmente comenzó a sonreír.

-"Gracias por sintonizarnos queridos televidentes, mi nombre es Francisco Touchdown, acompañándome se encuentra mi hermana Hay…"- Decía Francisco cuando se calló al sentir una mirada hacia el.

-"Termina esa frase hermano y juro que no vivirás para el día de mañana"- Dijo la chica tronando los puños y mostrando unos dientes afilados.

-"Bueno pueden llamarla simplemente Haku"- Dijo Francisco algo nervioso.

-"Eso está mejor"- Dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, apuesto a que se preguntan qué hacemos aquí en el campamento Wawanawka, pues es fácil, el estudio que se encarga de hacer el programa no ha dejado a mí y a mi hermana presentarles esta nueva temporada, eso después de presentarle al estudio una idea original y sin utilizar"- Dijo Francisco.

-"Si…"Original y sin utilizar""- Dijo Haku sarcásticamente, pero Francisco no pareció oírla.

-"Ahora pasare a mostrarles esa razón"- Dijo Francisco mientras con las manos señalaba un bunker detrás suyo.

-"Un momento, ¿No el Bunker estaba en la playa? Como lo trajiste aquí"- Dijo Haku sorprendida.

-"Eso querida hermana es la magia de la televisión"- Dijo riendo Francisco mientras ingresaba un pequeño código en el panel que estaba junto a la puerta, el panel soltó un pequeño sonido y la puerta se abrió mientras los dos hermanos entraban, dentro había todo tipo de aparatos futuristas, entonces llegaron a un ascensor y descendieron.

-"Dentro de estas instalaciones, se encuentra una de las tecnologías más avanzadas que se haya inventado jamás, una invención construida por mí y mi hermana, idea con la que logramos convencer al estudio de hacer esta temporada"- Dijo Francisco.

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo hermano, lo que estamos a punto de mostrar es sin lugar a dudas un gran logro del que estoy orgullosa de participar"- Dijo Haku con una sonrisa, el ascensor se detuvo y salieron del ascensor, delante suyos había varias computadoras, consolas de videojuegos conectas a una extraña maquina en forma de anillo.

-"Bienvenidos al corazón de esta instalación, aquí mis queridos televidentes, se encuentra la Francisco and Haku Transdimensional Super Game Machine o para abreviar la FHTSGM"- Dijo Francisco sonriendo y riendo.

-"Sabes que pudimos haberle puesto un nombre mejor y que tuviera un acrónimo mejor, la maquina es genial pero el nombre es simplemente estúpido hermano"- Dijo Haku frotándose con los dedos las sienes.

-"Bien ya le arreglaremos después el nombre, por ahora haznos el favor de explicar cómo funciona la maquina Haku"- Dijo Francisco.

-"Esta bien, bueno conociendo a los televidentes, las explicaciones científicas les parecería muy aburridas así que se los explicare de manera sencilla, esta máquina permite a cualquier persona viajar a cualquier videojuego que este quiera, solo tiene que poner el juego en la consola correspondiente e instantáneamente será tele transportado al juego, pero la maquina no sirve solo para eso, también nos permite sacar personajes de sus respectivos juegos al mundo real"- Dijo Haku con una gran sonrisa.

-"Así es, es por eso que los productores nos dejaron presentar esta temporada, gracias a este hermoso bebe"- Dijo acariciando la maquina con cariño.

-"A veces me asustas hermano"- Dijo Haku con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-"Como sea, creo que los televidentes se preguntaran si nosotros seremos los conductores de esta temporada, la respuesta es simple…no, nosotros nos encargaremos del mantenimiento y uno que otro comentario gracioso"- Dijo Francisco.

-"Eso es porque de por si tus comentarios no les parecieron graciosos y dijeron que arruinarías la temporada si tu fueras el conductor"- Respondió Haku.

-"Eso es cruel hermana"- Dijo Francisco yéndose a un rincón y haciendo círculos en el suelo depresivamente.

-"Bueno, también se preguntaran porque ni Chris ni Chef están presentes en esta temporada y eso es porque a Chris todavía le quedan unos meses en prisión por los sucesos de Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla y Chef prefiere esperarse hasta All-Star…no la verdad es que no toleramos su carácter nos da miedo y ni siquiera consideramos a Blaineley, de hecho pensamos en algo nuevo, que el anfitrión sea un personaje de videojuegos"- Dijo Haku.

-"Así es, pero aun no decidimos que personaje podría ser el anfitrión, aunque traje un par de tarjetas de sugerencias"- Dijo Francisco sacando un par de tarjetas de su bolsillo y dándoselas a Haku para que las lea.

-"Bueno los personajes que tenemos hasta ahora para ser anfitriones son GLaDOS de la saga Portal, Heavy de Team Fortress 2, Peacock de Skullgirls, Sam y Max de la franquicia Sam and Max Freelance Police o Dimentio de Super Paper Mario, claro que los televidentes pueden dejar opciones alternas"- Dijo Haku regresándole las tarjetas a Francisco.

-"Ahora hablemos de los retos, es obvio que los retos estarán basados en videojuegos, desde los de acción, terror, aventura, carreras, música, disparos, RPG, etc… todo es completamente seguro"- Dijo Francisco.

-"Pero ¿Y lo que le paso al tipo que mandamos a Slenderman? El nunca regreso"- Dijo Haku.

-"Bueno si tal vez tenga unos problemas y mas en ese juego"- Dijo Francisco nervioso.

-"Y ¿aquel otro tipo que mandamos a Team Fortress 2? Solo regresamos su cabeza"- Dijo de nuevo Haku.

-"Ok sigo buscando el cuerpo de ese tipo, no hay problema ya aparecera"- Dijo Francisco mas nervioso.

-"¿Y el tipo que mandamos a Sonic 06? Por lo que sabemos sigue en el manicomio"- Pregunto Haku.

-"Muy bien tal vez la maquina tenga sus fallas, pero esas fallas hacen mas interesante la temporada, ahora cállate no tienes que recordarme como han llegado los tipos que hemos enviado a los videojuegos"- Dijo Francisco algo molesto.

-"Bueno no te enojes hermano, pero creo que ya con todas estas explicaciones llegamos al punto mas importante de esta parte del programa, las fichas de aplicación para cualquiera que quiera participar asi que mejor apunten mientras están en pantalla"- Dijo Haku mientras la pantalla se ponía en negro y aparecía la ficha.

Nombre Completo:

Apodo (Si tiene el personaje):

Edad:

Estereotipo:

Apariencia Física:

Vestimenta:

Personalidad:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Miedos y Fobias:

Hobbies:

Personajes de videojuegos favoritos:

¿Qué clase de Videojuegos te gustan?:

¿Qué clase de Videojuegos te disgustan?:

Orientación Sexual:

¿Cómo serían sus amigos?:

¿Cómo serían sus enemigos?:

¿Quieren pareja sentimental?:

¿Cómo sería? (solo en caso de responder a la anterior con un si):

Otros (Datos random que quieran poner o cosas que crean que no haya preguntado)

Cinta de audición (Esta es Obligatoria):

-"Agradeceríamos que fueran lo más originales posibles y no manden Mary Sue quiero decir nada de personajes perfectos que no tengan fallas porque esa clase de personajes ni loco los dejaremos entrar, por persona podrán mandar dos fichas, en total aceptaremos a 24 personas que serán 12 chicos y 12 chicas, creo que eso sería todo por el momento"- Dijo Haku.

-"Así es hermana, bueno queridos televidentes espero que esta temporada les parezca emocionante, nada será sencillo pero eso pondrá las cosas más interesantes, no dejen de sintonizar esta temporada llamada ¡TOTAL DRAMA VIRTUAL ADVENTURE GAMES!"- Dijeron los dos hermanos esto último al mismo tiempo mientras pasaban los créditos y el anuncio del siguiente programa.


End file.
